Complicated
by PurpleRain012
Summary: AU: Senior year was supposed to be the best year of their life, but then the two got stuck working together for the whole school year. Her plan was simple, ignore him as much as she could... or kill him if need be, but he has a plan up his sleeve. Will she ever find out the truth about his ulterior motives before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with, just the plot.**

**This is total AU. Anything goes. I can and will make anyone related however I please.**

**I always wanted to write a high school fic. Let's all cross our fingers and hope this is good. Here goes nothing...**

* * *

"Randy. Randy! RANDY!"

"What the fuck?!" Randy Orton exclaimed as he sat up in bed staring at his twin sister, Lita, with sleepy eyes who was shaking him not long ago. She slapped him on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Watch your mouth," Lita glared at her younger brother. Well, he was three minutes younger than her, but still younger. "Get up and hurry up. We have to get to school. And I told you I had to get there early. It's the first day of school which means we get our uniforms." Their school didn't require a uniform, but the sports they played did. "You better be downstairs in fifteen minutes or I will leave you. It's weird because Christy is actually ready already. Fifteen minutes." She went back to her room to get her books together since she was already ready herself. He rolled his eyes at her retreating form and laid down back in bed and told himself he would get up in five more minutes. There was no way she was going to leave him, right?

"Christy, are you ready?" Lita asked as she entered the bathroom her and her younger sister shared. Both of their rooms were separated by said bathroom.

"Yes!" The younger redhead beamed from in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. "I'm so ready for high school! I can't believe I'm finally a freshman! How's my outfit?" She asked twirling around so her sister could get a better look at it.

Lita rolled her eyes as she went to her room and put her books, pens, and anything else that was important in her book bag. Her and Christy had two totally different styles. Christy was more of a girly girl and Lita herself had more of an edgy style. Well, Christy called Lita's style more emo like since she liked wearing black a lot. "You look great. I'm going to head downstairs," she called from her room, grabbing her backpack before looking at the clock in their room. "Ten minutes or I leave without you. I'm going to check up on our dear brother once again." She made her way to Randy's room to see it was empty. _Good, _she thought, _he's probably finally getting ready. _She then made her way downstairs in the kitchen where her parents were. She sighed as she thought about high school. She, along with Randy, was a senior and couldn't wait to graduate. Sure, she had some of her close friends which made high school bearable, but she couldn't stand some of the people there. She just had to get through this year and she would be done with it.

* * *

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Carol Cena asked her youngest son, John. She had two other sons, but they were already in college and out of the house. It saddened her to think her youngest son would soon follow in their steps within the next year.

He shrugged while he ate the pancakes his mother made for him. "I'm just excited to be playing football again." He took another bite of his pancakes before he added the next part with a growl. "Even though I won't be playing quarterback. I thought senior year would be a chance to let me play quarterback."

"Who's quarterback?" His father, John Sr., asked as he read the newspaper.

John scowled as he thought about the person who was going to be quarterback instead of him. "Randy Orton. Coach picked him instead because he's a little taller. So what? I'm better than him."

"So what position will you be playing?" His mother asked.

"The same position I played the three other years, linebacker," he replied.

"It's good. Stick with the same position," his father started to say looking away from the newspaper and focusing his attention on his son. "You play great at that position. One of the best at the high school level. Why would you want to change that? You're good enough to get a scholarship for college."

John shrugged at that, it was the truth, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to play at a collegiate level. He just wanted to try something different. He smirked while he spoke up again. "At least I get to hit Orton during practice."

His mom frowned. "You two used to be such good friends. What happened?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yea, when we were five. He grew up and became an ass."

"John. Language." His mom said sternly.

The brunette looked down at his watch. "I have to get going to school now. Gotta get uniforms today. Don't know why they couldn't wait until practice after school." He took a last sip of orange juice and got up from his seat at the table. "Bye ma, bye pops." He went to the living room and picked up his bags and headed towards his car outside in the driveway so he could make his way to school. He couldn't help to think the last year of high school was going to be a good one.

* * *

Lita pulled up into the school parking lot with her siblings in the car with her. She was so close to leaving Randy, but he actually made it to the car just when she was about to pull away. She was still going to pull off driving, but Christy told her he was there now and it didn't matter if he was a minute later, so they might as well take him with them since they were all going to the same place. She was about to pull into a parking spot until a red and black mustang almost almost hit her Jeep taking the spot she was about to park in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She exclaimed as she honked the horn to her car. She knew who that car belonged to. It was all too familiar.

And that's when the devil himself stepped out of the car with a smirk on his face. "Try being a little faster next time, Red."

"Shut the hell up Cena!" She yelled at him before she drove off to find another parking spot in the student parking. "I'm going to kill him one of these days."

"What's so wrong with him?" Christy asked from the passenger seat. "He's cute."

Both twins groaned at Christy's statement. "And a total ass," Lita replied from the drivers seat before Randy could say anything.

Christy rolled her eyes, Lita thought that about everyone. "So you admit that he's cute?" Lita simply scowled at her sister, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. "Whatever. You think everyone's an ass."

Lita glared at her after she found a spot for the car and parked, but it was Randy who spoke up this time, "Well, she's right about him."

"Let's go," the younger Orton sibling said unbuckling her seat belt. "One of you can show me where to sign up for the cheer leading squad before you pick up your uniforms."

Lita shook her head as the three siblings got out of the car and started heading towards the school. "I really wonder how we're sisters sometimes. Sign ups are in the gym where Randal and I will be getting our uniforms." Randy and Lita didn't have to try out for their respective sports since they had been on the teams since freshman year. Christy, on the other hand, had to try out for the cheer squad because she was a freshman.

"Don't call me that." Randy playfully swatted his sisters arm ."Especially not in public."

"I hope the practicing with Trish and Maria paid off," she said referring to her sisters best-friend and her own best-friend. Maria Kanellis was also a freshman like Christy and the two had been friends since elementary school. Trish Stratus moved to Baltimore, Maryland from Toronto, Canada during 6th grade. The first person she met happened to be Lita and the duo immediately hit it off.

The trio finally made it to the gym where there were other students signing up for different clubs and sports as well as those picking up their uniforms for their respective sport teams or in a few cases, band.

"There are the guys," Randy said gesturing to his group of friends who were also on the football team. "Catch you two later. Bye." He went over to join his friends, including his own best-friend Dave Batista who also played on the defense like John.

"The cute guy is looking over at us Li," Christy said waving at John who was at the other end of the gym just smiling at the sisters, but mainly Lita. He knew that would annoy her which made it fun.

Lita glared at John which made him laugh. "Stop that," she said when she returned her attention to Christy, slapping her hand down, so she wasn't waving at John anymore. "He's an ass. We don't like him."

Christy rolled her eyes. "You mean you don't like him. I'm my own person Li. Let me make my own decisions. I don't understand why you and Randy don't like him."

"Maybe because he's always getting her in trouble," a voice spoke up from behind them. And then he added something else and Lita knew there was a smirk on his face before she even turned around to see him, "But so is she."

Lita turned around to glare at Edge, who was also originally from Canada like Trish, but lived in Baltimore for most of his life. He was one of her closest friends as well. She considered Trish as her best female friend and Edge was her best male friend. If she had to choose between who she was closest with the two, she would probably have a tough time choosing between the two, but would lean towards the blonde male since he was less nosy than the blonde female and well, they were friends since second grade. But it was always nice to have Trish to talk to her about girl stuff which she couldn't talk to Edge about much. "No, he's always getting me in trouble."

"Welcome to high school Christy," Edge smiled at the other female, ignoring Lita's statement. "Signing up for anything?"

She nodded. "Cheerleading."

"It's kind of hard to believe you and Li are related."

"That's what I said," Lita replied. "Are you playing soccer again?" She asked Edge after the duo started making their way to where they were handing out uniforms for the volleyball team. Christy spotted Maria and the duo went to find the table for signing up for cheerleading try outs that would be held later that day after school as well as looking for other clubs that might interest them.

"Na," Edge replied. "I'm going to focus on training for basketball with Christian," he referred to his other best-friend. Lita nodded as the duo stopped in front of the volleyball table meeting with one of Lita's friends on the team, Victoria. They started to talk about the volleyball season as well as what classes they had together. Edge left the two when he spotted Christian.

From across the gym, John still had interest in what Lita was doing. He didn't like her anymore than she liked him, but it was fun getting under her skin. As well as Randy's. "You know Orton," John said taking his eyes of the redhead and turning his attention to her brother instead. "Your sister looks hot today." He smirked when he saw the death glare on Randy's face.

Randy assumed he was talking about his younger sister since he knew John didn't really like Lita. "Don't even look Christy's way. I'll bash your face in."

"Who said I was talking about the younger one." John smirked, looking back at Lita who was oblivious to his stares. "I was talking about Lita. She looks like fun."

"I'll kill you," Randy said getting in John's face.

"Chill Randy," Dave spoke up trying to get in the middle of the two. "He's only saying that to bother you, which is working." Dave had nothing against John, he didn't understand why Randy and John hated one another which also translated in Lita not liking John as well. Or maybe she had her own reasons, he didn't know nor did he care. "John, leave him alone. Can we try to get through the first day of school without any fights?"

John shrugged. "Whatever." The bell rung which meant the students had ten minutes before school started. "Gotta get to homeroom." With that said, he left after he grabbed his uniform.

"I'm gonna kill him one of these days," Randy repeated his sisters earlier words as he grabbed his uniform as well and headed towards his locker so he could put it away and didn't have to carry it with him the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hello class," the teacher, Mr. Regal, said before he stood in front of the class during the first period of the day, which was also the second period of the day given this particular class took up two class spots. "Welcome to Advanced Placement Biology, or as some call it, AP Bio. As some of you may know, I am Mr. Regal." He glanced around the class to see everyone in the class, it was fill with a mixture of juniors and seniors, but mainly seniors. "Looks like you all situated yourselves where you want to. Well, we're going to fix that." The class groaned. Was he really about to assign them assigned seating? They were in high school for crying out loud. "This is a biology course. There is going to be a lot of lab work which you will have to do with a partner. As well as a final project which will include a presentation. So we're going to be picking partners and you two will be working for the rest of the school year for this particular class together. I will assign the partners."

Lita crossed her fingers hoping it would be assigned alphabetically. There was a chance she could get paired with Christian. But when she heard Mr. Regal assign the first pairing of Dave and Victoria, she knew it wasn't going to be alphabetical order. She just hoped and prayed she wouldn't get stuck with John. She completely zoned out on the pairings until she heard her own name. "Lita Orton and..." Mr. Regal paused for a moment before he spotted a name on his clipboard. "John Cena."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lita exclaimed looking at the brunette who looked like he was going to protest. "Can you reassign us? I don't want to work with him. You should already know this. We had bio with you before," she said referring to when John and Lita had taken a class with Mr. Regal previously in their freshman year. He had to remember all the trouble they caused that year, he was glad when that school year was over, but here he was pairing them up for the school year.

"And what makes you think I wanna work with you?" John shot back at her. Everyone in class looked on in amusement. It was no secret that John and Lita didn't get along, it would be entertaining to see the two work together for the rest of the school year. If anything, it would just make the class more entertaining.

"Enough!" Mr. Regal exclaimed. "You two will learn to work together or you will fail the course, and if I'm not mistaken, you two are seniors. You need this course to graduate."

"Actually, no we don't," John spoke up. "Don't even know why I signed up for this class."

Mr. Regal chose to ignore John. "I suggest you learn how to get along." Lita glared at John as he moved his stuff from where he was sitting before and sat next to Lita since the seat next to her was empty since Victoria had to move and sit next to Dave. How lucky she was that she didn't have to be partnered with a total jackass like John.

* * *

"Hey Li!" Trish exclaimed later that day when she sat down next to her best-friend with her lunch tray at lunch later that day.

"Someone is too cheery," Lita replied picking at the... well, whatever it was on the tray. She really needed to start bringing lunch from home. This cafeteria stuff just didn't look edible. Never had and never will.

"Senior year starting off horrible already?" Trish asked picking up a french fry from the other teens lunch tray even though she had her own.

That's when Christian started to chuckle before Lita could say anything. "We have AP Bio first and second period. Guess who else is in there."

"I'm going to take a random guess and say John?" Edge asked as he too took a fry from Lita's tray which earned him a slap to his hand.

Christian nodded. "Yea. So Mr. Regal assigned us partners that we will be working with for the rest of the semester."

"Oh my God." Trish interrupted before Christian could go any further, she knew where he was going with this. "You and John were paired up!" That was more of a statement than a question.

"Unfortunately."

"Fifty bucks say she kills him by winter break."

Lita looked up at Edge who made that bet. "Are you kidding?"

"Hundred bucks say she kills him within a month," Christian chimed in. "I was there, she really did look like she was going to kill him."

"You two can't be serious?"

"I'm in," Trish joined in. "I say she'll wait until the end of the year to actually kill him because she does need him to pass Bio right?"

"Yea, she does. But I still think she kills him within a month." Christian replied.

"So a hundred bucks then?" Edge asked with the other two nodding in agreement.

Lita glared at her so called friends. "I'm really happy you three are finding my crisis amusing."

On the other side of the cafeteria, another bet of its own was in the process of forming.

"That's rich John. Real rich," Chris Jericho laughed from across the table John was sitting. It was just the two of them for now until there other friends joined them if they had the same lunch period.

"No it's not," John scowled at his friend. "I have to work with the redheaded deviled bitch. And our grade depends on it."

"Well, stop bitching about it and do something."

"What do you mean?" John asked confused to which Chris rolled his eyes. Did he really have to explain everything?

"Try getting along with her. You know that'll bug her brother if he sees the two of you getting friendly."

"I would do anything to get under sissy boys skin, but hell no! No way am I going to get along with her. They have a younger sister who's a freshman, maybe I can mess with him by being friendly with her."

"You know, for someone who says you can get everyone to like you, you sure can't do that with her."

"Yes I can. Just gotta turn up my Cena charm."

Chris smirked. "Wanna bet?"

John rose a brow. "How much you talking?"

"One hundred bucks if you can get her to be your friend by winter break." John was about to accept until Chris held up his hand as a way to stop the brunette. "I'm not done. Another hundred bucks if you can get her to be your girlfriend by March." Chris added the next part just for fun, he didn't really expect John to take it that far, but if he did, well, that would just be another hundred for John. "Another hundred if you can bang her by the time we graduate the end of the school year."

John spit out the soda he was drinking when Chris said the last part. "You cannot be serious?"

"Well, I am about the first two. The last one is up to you."

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Bad idea," a voice said from behind them. "Orton is going to kill the two of you." Jeff Hardy said glancing between the bet making duo as he took a seat at the round table. "And I'm not talking about Randy, I'm talking about Lita. Actually, they'll do a double team on you. He'll start, she'll finish, or vice versa."

"Are you going to tell her?" John questioned.

"No, but-"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, but-"

"Then it's settled." He turned his attention to Chris. "You got a deal." The two shook on it while Jeff couldn't help but think this wasn't going to end well. John looked up towards the redhead and coincidentally enough, she did the same. He smirked and winked at her which made her glare at him and send him a not so friendly gesture. _This is going to be fun_, John thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope y'all liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day went okay for Lita. Unfortunately for her, she also had Spanish class with John during third period. That was almost half the day spent with that jackass. She was hoping he wouldn't be in any of the other same classes as her and since it was the last class of the day, so far so good... until she entered her last class of the day, Philosophy. "Perfect. I get to start the day with Cena and I get to end the day with that idiot. I love senior year," she said sarcastically, which didn't go unheard by him, as she saw the bane of her existence sitting in the back of the classroom.

She scanned the room because she knew Edge was in this class too. She saw him and decide to take a seat next to him with an empty seat next to the desk she was about to occupy. While she was getting herself situated and talking to the blonde, John looked on from his spot in the back of the classroom when an idea popped into his head to start 'Operation Become Friends With the Redheaded Devil'. He grabbed his books and his backpack and made his way to the empty desk right next to his favorite redhead. He sat down next to her and started to make himself as comfortable as he could for it being school, deciding this was where he wanted to sit. She finally noticed someone had joined her in the empty desk next to hers. She immediately scowled when she saw it was John.

"Someone is sitting there. So if you wouldn't mind- even if you do, I don't care- move."

John smirked. "So you have imaginary friends now?" That earned him a glare and it would have earned him more had the teacher not entered the classroom. "Chill, I'm jokin'."

"Well, someone as in someone other than you. So you can move."

"It's a free country, I can sit where I want."

"Well, I already have to sit next to you and freaking work with you in Bio, so I don't think this is necessary." She paused for a brief moment like she was waiting for something before she continued again. "I'm waiting. Move."

He gestured towards the desk before looking at her and speaking. "All of my stuff is already out here. I don't wanna move it again."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again and turned to look at Edge who was watching on in amusement. He had nothing against John at all, they were kind of friends since they had some mutual friends. They didn't go out of their own way to hang out with one another, but they did converse every now and then. Just like everyone else, he didn't understand why the two seemed to despise one another so much. "If our friendship means anything to you, you will switch seats with me."

Edge chuckled. "You're over dramatic."

She glared at him. "Switch."

Edge sighed. "Fine."

"I don't want you to move," John started to say feigning he was upset. "I missed you since third period."

"I don't care. Really, I don't," she said getting up from her seat at the desk. She got up to move until she felt a hand on her wrist. "I swear Cena, if that is your hand, I will beat the crap out of you right now."

"And I'll help her," they heard Randy speak as he entered the classroom, which caused John to smirk at him. "What the hell is your problem Cena? Leave my sister alone before I make you do it."

The smirk on John's face widened even more before he turned to Lita who finally took her wrist out of his grasp. "You need little brother to do your dirty work for you? Too bad he-"

"Do we have a problem here?" Their teacher, Coach Michaels, who also happened to be the assistant football coach, asked as he interrupted his student after he finally noticed the little tiff three of his students were having.

"No," John said before Lita or Randy could say anything. "Just makin' new friends Coach."

"You're so-" Lita tried to interrupt him but he spoke over her.

"You and Coach Flair said you wanted me and Orton to get along this year because you don't want a repeat of last year, so I'm just tryna do that."

Coach Michaels glanced between the three noticing similar looks of glares on the Orton twins, which made him not believe anything John said, but he was going to ignore it as long as the three didn't cause any big disruptions. "Orton, take a seat," he said looking at Randy. "You two," he glanced between Lita and John, "you're fine here. No need to move Miss. Orton." With that said, he left to go to the front of the classroom with the two taking their seats.

"I hate you," Lita said turning to look at Edge, "You should have been more quick to switch with me." Edge simply rolled his eyes at her, but said nothing. She glanced at John for a second, simply giving him a dirty look. John was about to say something, but Mr. Michaels started the class at that moment, so he decided to just talk to her after class.

* * *

Lita tried to leave the classroom as fast as she could after class was over with. But she had to talk to Randy for a moment before she went off so she could remind him where to meet her after both of their practices ended, but he said he would just catch a ride with Dave since football practice ran an hour longer than volleyball practice. There was still time before practice, so Lita decided to change into gym clothes for practice before she would head over and watch Christy try out for the cheer squad. That was also her excuse to see Trish. They only had one class, Spanish, together as well as the same lunch period.

She walked over to her locker so she could put her books away before she went to change for practice. She was in the process of putting her books away until she heard an annoying voice call out to her. "Yo Red."

"Ugh," she groaned. "What the hell do you want Cena?"

"You know my name is John."

"You know I don't care." She shut the locker hard and turned to face John with a scowl present on her face. "What the hell do you want... CENA," she repeated putting emphasis on his last name.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, but failed. "We have three classes together. Well, basically four. But anyways, we also have to work together for the rest of the school year. So I was thinking maybe we could try to get a long and be friends."

Lita stared at him for a moment before she started to burst into laughter. She saw he looked serious and she stopped laughing. "Please tell me you're kidding."

He shook his head. "Not really. I just thought it would be easier if you stopped acting like a psychotic bitch to me all the time. It seems like you only save that act for me."

She closed her eyes and counted to three before she opened her eyes again and spoke. "Yea, well, it would be easier for both of us if you stopped acting like an arrogant jackass all the time."

John decided to ignore her. "So, wanna try gettin' along?"

"Me and you? Friends? Really?" He nodded and Lita started to burst into laughter again just at the thought of the two being friends. "That's not possible." Lita started to walk away towards the gym where cheerleading tryouts were to be held with John staring behind at her. This was going to be harder than he thought, but one hundred bucks could be worth it.

"Still think it's a bad idea," John heard someone from behind him speak up. He turned around and saw it was Jeff who for the second time that day, had told John his bet with Chris with Lita was not a good idea.

"You said you weren't gonna tell her so don't even think about it."

John started walking towards the boys locker room with Jeff walking beside him. "I know, but she's actually one of my friends. Just try not to hurt her."

"Well, I'm your cousin so I think you should pick blood over friends. Don't you?"

"Not when the blood is doing something stupid, but whatever. Just try not to hurt her," Jeff repeated once again.

"I didn't know it was possible to hurt psychotic bitches. Didn't know they had feelings."

"John-"

"Chill, I'm kiddin'. Sort of. But don't worry. Even if she does find out about it later, I'm sure she won't care."

"I highly doubt. Especially if you try the second or third part of the bet and succeed."

"Well, I have to get her to be friends with me before the other two work out. Not really worried about the third one." He added the next part with a smirk, shooting a quick glance towards Jeff. "She'll probably throw herself at me and I won't even have to work for that one."

"Kinda like how she's throwing herself at you to be friends with you?" Jeff asked with earned him a scowl. "Yea, she's definitely going to beat the crap out of you if she finds out about this."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I gotta go to football practice. See ya." With that said, John entered the locker room and started to prepare himself for football practice with Jeff heading the other way.

* * *

"Poor posture Stratus," Lita said as she walked up behind her blonde friend who was currently stretching before cheerleading practice. But before that, they were holding tryouts for the squad.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" Trish asked as she stopped stretching and the duo walked over to the bleachers in the gym and sat down.

"I thought I would watch Christy tryout before practice started. We're actually practicing on the other side of the gym so it's not like I can't be here."

"I'm excited to see her and Maria tryout. I think they'll do awesome. Don't know if they'll make it because I'm not the only one who makes the decision. My dear co-captain does as well," Trish said referring to Stacy Keibler.

"Ugh," Lita groaned. "I don't like her."

"Me neither."

"Speaking of people we don't like. I have to spend half of my days with that jackass. We have half of the same classes together"

Trish waited for Lita to continue, but she didn't. "So what happened now?"

"So we have Philosophy last class and he decided to sit next to me, which wouldn't have happened if you listened to me and signed up for it like I suggested."

"Whatever. And...?"

"So then I told Edge to switch seats with me because I did not want to sit next to that thing. I already have to deal with him in Bio. I would like it if I could ignore him during Spanish and Philosophy. But nope, can't do that. Since that idiot decided to touch me and I was about to punch him and Randy saw and then Coach Michaels came over and then he told me I couldn't move and then he told the class that where we chose to sit that day would be where we would have to sit for the remainder of the school year. This is not elementary school. Why are these teachers so damn annoying? Why do I have to get stuck with that idiot? Why me?!"

"He's not that bad Li. You just have to deal with him for school. You'll be fine. Stop being over dramatic."

"I'm not. But he said something really stupid and funny after class a while ago." She started laughing before she could tell Trish what exactly it was. "He said..." she tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't because it was just too funny for her. "Okay, he said we should try to get along and that he wants to be friends." She somehow managed to get that out while she laughed and Trish looked at her like something was wrong with her.

"Are you done?" Trish asked her friend who had calmed down. "Okay. If he suggested it, then he's probably serious about it. Look at it this way, He could stop bugging you."

"I doubt it. He called me a 'psychotic bitch.'"

Trish laughed at that which earned her a glare. "Well, it's kind of true. I mean, in his defense, you do act like that to him."

"Only because I don't like him."

Trish rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why-"

"Maybe because he's always annoying me," Lita interrupted her friend who interrupted her back.

"Are you sure you're not getting yourself into the little stupid competitive petty shit him and Randy have going on? You said they actually used to be friends until middle school or something."

"Yea, trust me. It's not because of that. I have never liked him. He was always picking on me ever since kindergarten. So that makes me a 'psychotic bitch' for retaliating? I never liked him. I could care less whatever the hell is going on between him and Randy." Trish was about to say something until Lita looked across the gym and saw someone walk out of the guys locker room. "Ugh. I hate him." Trish simply rolled her eyes but said nothing, she was used to this.

Meanwhile, John decided he wouldn't say anything or send her any sort of signal which would piss her off. If he wanted to win the hundred bucks, he would have to pretend to be serious about it and get along with her enough for her to actually be his friend.

He had to walk past the duo on the bleachers as he made his way to the football field. "Hi," he did his best to leave it at that and not make any sort of remark to the redhead, which was harder than he thought, but he did it.

"See Li," Trish said when John was out of hearing range. "He looks like he's serious in getting along with you because he probably don't want to argue with you every five seconds. I think he's getting sick and tired of it."

Lita snorted. "I highly doubt it. I think... wait nope... I know this is just another way for him to get on my damn nerves. Whatever, I don't care."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Stop being stubborn. If you two actually try getting along, it would be easier for the two of you to survive this year." Lita started laughing at the thought of her actually getting along with John. That definitely wasn't going to happen. He had done nothing but get on her nerves and annoy her every chance he got. It was weird that he didn't decide to say something stupid to her when he left the gym. "Wow," Trish stared at her friend. "He's right. You are a psycho." Lita said nothing since she was too busy laughing and that comment from Trish just made her laugh even harder for some reason.

* * *

"So what was that shit you were tyrna pull with my sister before class Cena?" John heard Randy from behind him once after practice was over. They both promised the coaches they wouldn't get into it during practice, but that didn't mean they wouldn't say anything to one another after it was over.

John turned around to face Randy with a smirk present on his face. "Oh, I was just telling her how she was lookin' mighty fine today."

"Get any sick thoughts you may have about her out of your sick little mind."

"It's far too late for that Orton. You know, she looks even better in my mind. Clothing is optional."

"You know what you little bitch?" Randy started to say getting a little closer to John, who wasn't backing down. "I have nothing to worry about since she hates your guts as much as I do." Randy started to walk away until John said something which pissed him off.

"You know Hunter," John said glancing at the blonde man next to him, and talking a bit louder than he would have just so Randy could hear him. "I wonder what hair color mine and Red's kid will have. I mean, she has red, I have brown. I wonder how that would work out."

That's when Randy completely snapped and started to head towards John, getting in his face. "You little shit face. You ever go near her and I promise I will beat the shit out of you multiple times and then I'll kill you when I get bored of doing that."

"I can stay away, but I don't think she can. I don't think she'll be able to resist the Cena charm." He added the next part with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll take her back to my house. I know you wouldn't want to hear her-" Before he could finish that statement, he felt a fist meet his jaw. He held his jaw for a bit with the smirk disappearing from his face. Randy looked like he was going to attack again, but Dave and Hunter both held him back before he could do anything else.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Randy screamed as he tried to get out of the other two's grasp. "I'm kill you you little bitch!"

"Yea, well I think I should return the favor." John was getting closer to him until he felt a shoulder on his hand.

"Orton! Cena! Cut it out!" Coach Flair yelled at the two when he along with Coach Michaels finally noticed the ruckus two of their players were causing. "Didn't we already talk to you two?"

"You two are on the same team! Learn how to act like it! You want to get be put on probation from the team?" Coach Michaels joined in on the admonishing of the two not even caring that some of the players who didn't leave the field yet were looking on and listening to everything. "Both of you could actually get a scholarship for college to play football, but fighting with teammates is big turn off!"

The two said nothing, simply sending glares to one another. Randy looked like he was planning how to kill John who was just planning on ways to get to Lita to mess with Randy even more.

Coach Flair suddenly had an idea pop into his head as he turned to look at his assistant coach. "You know what I just thought about? Why not add Cena to be caption along with Orton and Helmsely? Those two would have to work together and they both happen to be friends with Helmsely, they wouldn't do anything to jeopardize him, or would they? It's not like they'll be working alone with the team, they'll have Helmsley keep an eye on things and make sure we don't lose any easy games we should win just because of those two."

"That's not going to work out!" Randy protested with John doing the same.

"I ain't workin' with him! We'll go winless!"

"Unless you two want to completely get kicked off the team, something that can happen because this isn't the first time you two had a little scuffle on the field, I suggest you agree with us."

"Okay, but why do I have to be punished?" Hunter was friends with both John and Randy, but he just couldn't deal with the two of them together.

"You were voted to be one of the captains at the end of last season. Captain's have to deal with any little changes that may occur on the team, so deal with it." Coach Flair then turned his attention to Randy and John. "And you two, stay out of trouble or their will be consequences to deal with." With that said, he left along with Coach Michaels.

Randy threatened John one last time before he finally left the field and towards the locker room so he could leave and go home. "Just stay the hell away from my sister or else I'll make sure I break a bone next time."

John rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was about to leave as well until Hunter grabbed his arm and turned him around so they were facing one another. "What the hell is wrong with you? I know you don't like him, but that doesn't mean you can say whatever you want to him about his sister. You don't have a sister so I can understand why you don't know what is and isn't appropriate to say to a guy about his sister. Learn how to control your mouth."

John shrugged. "I was just messin' with him. Not my fault he can't take a joke."

"You two are infuriating." With that said, Hunter left.

John was about to leave once again until this time, Chris joined him. Chris wasn't on the football team, but he was on the soccer team and the football field wasn't too far away from the soccer field and he saw everything that happened, which made him laugh. "Dude, you're an idiot. I don't know what you said to Randy, but whatever it was was enough to piss him the hell off and clobber you."

"I'm aware of that." Both teens started to walk towards the locker room so they too could leave the school.

"What did you say to him?" John answered and told Chris what happened which caused Randy to punch him. "You really are an idiot. You do realize he'll tell her everything that happened and she'll definitely avoid you like the plague."

"Damn it. I didn't think about that."

"Clearly."

"Whatever. I will get as close to her as I can just to piss sissy boy off. That is worth way more than this bet."

Chris raised a brow as the two made it back to the gym and continued there way by heading down the stairs to the locker room. "So if you succeed, I don't owe you money?"

"Hell yea you do. Don't try to back out now."

"Wasn't planning on it."

John couldn't help but think that this was going to be much harder than he initially thought. But like he told Chris, it was all worth it as long as it pissed the hell out of Randy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. I hope y'all liked the chapter.**

**Happy New Year! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

John was walking through the hallways at school on his way to first period the next day when he noticed people kept staring at him. He was wondering why, but then he realized he had a nice visible bruise on his jaw which was what they were most likely staring at. They were probably trying to figure out what happened if they didn't know already. Some people who witnessed the scene had big mouths so it wouldn't surprise him if some knew about the little fight after football practice. His parents asked about it and he waved them off saying he hit his jaw during practice and it wasn't a big deal because it was a prety physical sport and stuff happens and they actually believed him. He started to think about whether or not Lita knew what happened yesterday. It was only a matter of time before he found out.

He finally made it into the classroom and noticed his partner wasn't sitting at their lab bench area, but her backpack was on the table. He didn't care where she was at so he went to the his side of the lab bench and started to take his books out.

It hadn't been long when he heard someone, presumably Lita, sit next to him.

"Hey Cena." He mumbled something in return and she couldn't quite figure it out because his head was turned the other way as he was looking through his backpack, but it wasn't like she cared so she didn't ask for clarification, rather opting to turn around so she could chat with Victoria before class began.

"Hey Red," he tried to get her attention after a little while. "Can I see your homework from last night? Just wanna compare answers."

Lita rolled her eyes while turning her attention from Victoria to John. "He only gave us the assignment to see what we remember and don't remember from bio. You probably didn't even-" She stopped herself when she caught sight of the bruise on his face. "Whoa. What happened to you?" He said nothing so she decided to continue. "Someone get tired of your bullshit and finally deck you? Who was it?"

He rolled his eyes at the look of amusement on her face. Looks like Randy didn't tell her anything. He started to wonder why. Or maybe she was pretending and planning on payback or something when he least expected it for what he said to about her. "You really don't know?"

She looked genuinely confused. "No. Why would I? Unless it was..." She trailed off as realization began to set it and she sighed. "It was Randy." That was more of a statement than a question. "What did you do?"

He raised a brow. "And what makes you think I did somethin'?"

She was about to say something, but then the two heard Dave snort from behind them before he spoke. "Maybe because you did."

John glared at him. "No one asked you."

"Well, now I'm asking him since you don't want to tell me."

"It was nothin'."

Lita ignored John and focused her attention to Dave. "Why did Randy hit him?"

"Because John here likes to run his mouth," Dave simply replied. He wasn't about to tell her right before the school day started for many reasons including that she would probably end up beating the crap out of her lab partner. Like John, he too wondered why Randy didn't tell her anything.

"I was jokin'."

Lita glanced between John and Dave a few times before she decided she didn't care and turned around to face straight forward once again. "Whatever. Don't tell me. Don't care."

"So about that homework," John started to say when he too turned around.

"We still have a couple of minutes. Just write down you don't know anything because you most likely don't."

"So is that a no?"

She groaned in frustration as she took the assignment he was talking about out of her binder and slammed it on the table right in front of him. "This is the first and only time. I'm only giving it to you so I can have some peace and quiet before class starts. He wants to know what we already know and what we need to focus on more. Try not to copy everything." He took the paper and started to copy some of her answers. "You're welcome by the way."

"Whatever," he responded as he continued to copy off her homework.

He heard her mumble something about ungrateful assholes and how he was lucky she didn't just take the paper back from him. He rolled his eyes before he decided to give in. "Thanks."

"Whatever," she mimicked his earlier statement with a tone of annoyance.

He didn't reply and finished up the last couple of questions. He was just giving her paper back when Mr. Regal decided to start class by going over the assignment first. Fortunately for John, the assignment wasn't going to be graded. They were just going to go over the questions and answers during class and he was just going to collect it as a reminder of what needed to be focused on more. Each unit they would be covering in class for the school year was covered in the assignment. When they finished going over a particular section, Mr. Regal asked if they had any questions. He gave basic answers and said it would be answered in detail when they covered that particular unit. John was quiet until they went over some genetic questions.

"Yes Mr. Cena?" Mr. Regal acknowledged the student who had his hand raised.

John glanced over at the redhead, who wasn't paying much attention, with a smirk on his face before he asked his question which was the same thing he asked Hunter the day before and made sure Randy had heard it. "Hypothetical situation. If I were to have kids with Red here one day," that grabbed her attention as her head snapped to look at him,"what hair color would they have since I have brown and she has red?"

That earned a couple of snickers from his classmates especially when they saw the look on Lita's face. He himself wasn't looking at Lita, but he knew she had a scowl present on her face.

"Well, we will get into that later," Mr. Regal started to explain, oblivious to why John was interested in asking that question, "but more than likely, they would have brown hair because that is the dominant gene over red which is the recessive gene. The dominant one almost always wins over. We will learn more about when the recessive gene wins over when we get to that unit." He paused and glanced at all the other students in the class." Any more questions?" No one said anything so he turned his attention back to the blackboard before introducing the next unit.

That's when John turned his attention back to Lita with a smirk present on his face. She continued to give him a death glare. He winked at her and let out a small laugh which resulted in her punching on his arm which caused those who witnessed the action, mainly Dave and Victoria since they were seated directly behind them, to chuckle.

He rubbed at the spot she hit him. "Bi-" he stopped when Mr. Regal turned back around to look at him, sending him a questionable look. "I was getting up to throw something in the trash and um, kinda banged my arm against the table," he lied.

The teacher said nothing, instead turning back to the chalkboard and continuing with the rest of the class which eventually led him to start with the first unit of the year, ecology, after they finished going over the assignment. The remainder of the class went pretty smoothly without any disruptions from John or Lita.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by with John not bothering Lita like he usually did which surprised her. What she didn't know was that he had an ulterior motive which was obviously the bet. After he had some fun with asking that question in biology, he decided he should probably focus on the bet and tone down how he usually interacts with her. If she saw he was changing his ways towards her, maybe she would want to be friends and he could win the first part of the bet.

But that was all about to change during last period because he was not going to let the opportunity pass up on him to piss off Randy and this was the only class he had with Randy which luckily for him, also had Lita in it.

He entered the classroom and took his seat next to Lita who was busy talking to Edge. He saw Randy enter the room not long after and that's when he began his plan.

"I missed you today Red." He continued after she gave him her full attention, giving him that death glare he was so familiar with and used to seeing. "Sure we start and end the day together, but I miss you in between. I'm thinkin' we should start sittin' at lunch together that way we get to spend some time in the middle of the day as well. Or maybe I could get transferred into your other classes as well."

Lita rolled her eyes, not noticing that Randy had sudden interest in the duo from his seat towards the back of the room. "What drugs are you on?"

"You."

Lita closed her eyes and started to count to three. It was something she did a lot of when dealing with him. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again before she spoke. "There is something deeply wrong with you. Why don't you ever leave me alone?"

"Hey, I just said I missed you. Nothin' wrong in that."

She stared at him like he was crazy for a few moments and then looked straight ahead. "You look hot today." She had to bit her lip from saying something. "Are you gonna ignore me now?" He got his answer as she kept looking straight ahead and did just that. "Red, that's not nice." He turned around and saw Randy was shooting glares at him. He sent the younger twin a smirk and turned back around and looked towards the older twin. "Red." No answer, she was determined to keep ignoring him. Edge watched on in amusement. "Red." Again no answer so he decided to poke her. She jumped a bit in her chair but still said nothing as he continued poking her and calling her name.

Randy looked like he was about to get up and head towards the two, but he didn't have to when Lita finally snapped, having enough of him. "I am so close to breaking your finger." Her outburst was a little loud so it gained the duo the attention of the rest of their classmates as well as Coach Michaels who began to make his way to the two.

"Something wrong Miss. Orton?" He asked as he stood in front of the middle of their desks.

"Yes. He was touching me-"

"I thought you liked that kinda stuff," John interrupted her, which earned him a stern look from Coach Michaels and he was simply ignored by the redhead who decided to continue after his interruption.

"-I don't know where his hands have been so I do not want him to touch me. Why do I have to be stuck sitting next to him?"

"Because this is where you chose to sit yesterday."

"Actually," she interrupted. "I did not choose to sit next to him. I would do no such thing."

She was ignored as Coach Michaels continued. "There are going to be group presentation debates at the end of most of the units like we went over yesterday. I will be assigning the groups and the units today and they will be based on where you situated yourself in class yesterday."

"Oh no." Lita shook her head as it began to sit in. "Please don't tell me. Please do not make me stuck with him. Let me change now. Please. It's not like you assigned groups yet."

"I did, but I did not announce them yet. Just wait a few minutes." He then turned his attention back to John. "I believe we had a talk yesterday about you and Orton. That should also apply to you and Miss. Orton." John fought the urge to roll his eyes but simply nodded with Coach Michaels glancing between the two again before he went to the beginning of the room and started class.

There were 21 people in the class, so Coach Michaels split the class in four groups of four with one group of five. As luck would have it, John and Lita were put in one group along with Edge and Stephanie. At least she was friends with those two and they could possibly keep her from killing John. The topic they were assigned to was ethics which was the third unit they were going to cover and that was around the end of November, so they still had time before they had to work on that. He told them he would give them their specific question in the beginning of the unit and they would have to have the debate presentation either the day that unit ended or the day after unless he stated otherwise. The reason why he had them sitting with their groups for the whole school year was when there were to be class discussions, the groups were supposed to discuss within themselves before the class discussed as a whole. Lita was hating senior year more than she was the day before. John, on the other hand, thought it would work in his favor if they had to work in Philosophy together as well. He was determined to win the first part of the bet sooner rather than later because he thought the second part would definitely take more time and effort.

* * *

"You're running too fast," Christy yelled after her sister when they went running together later that night.

"I didn't tell you to come with me," came Lita's reply, but she didn't slow down at all.

"Please could you just stop for a moment? I need a little break." Christy plead with her as she herself, stopped running to catch her breath and drink some water before she started to walk towards Lita who actually did as she was asked.

"I didn't tell you to come with me. You're ruining my flow."

Christy rolled her eyes as she put her water bottle back in her belt carrier and began to walk alongside her sister. "What's with you? You have been pissed ever since your talk with Randy. What did he say?"

"He told me to tell you to mind your own business."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lita continued to avoid telling Christy the truth. "Can we just stop talking about that. It's just gonna make me even more pissed off than I already am."

"And why are you pissed off?" The younger redhead continued to press the issue.

Lita stopped in place with Christy doing the same. The two facing each other before the former spoke up. "Let it go."

"But-"

"Christy! Leave it! okay?" Christy decided to stay mum and not say anything. "Look, if you're tired, you can run back home because I'm going to continue. I'm not done yet. Or you can go at your own pace because this is not helping me."

"Helping you with what?" Lita scowled at her. "Okay, don't tell me. Just don't take your anger out on me."

Lita sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just... I'm sure you probably heard about it at school today. Randy punched John after practice yesterday."

"I did hear about that. I just don't know why. Did he tell you?"

Lita nodded. "He did. Basically that idiot said some stuff about me."

"Like what?"

"He was just being a pervert."

Christy said nothing and it was quiet for a moment as the two began to jog instead of walk. "He's cute." Lita simply rolled her eyes in response. "Can we go back now?" She asked after about five minutes of jogging in silence.

"You can," Lita replied. "Like I told you, I'm not done. And I rather run than jog."

"Alright. I'll see you at home."

"I'll run back home with you if you want."

Christy shook her head. "Nope it's okay."

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too." With that said, Christy turned so she could do as she said.

Lita had been running by herself for another half hour and was about another ten minutes away from her house when she sensed there was a car driving right next to her. She didn't hear it at first because she had music blasting from her iPod. She only stopped in place when she heard the honk of a horn so she could see who was interrupting her. She took off her headphones and looked over to her left, ready to tell the person off. She immediately scowled when she saw a familiar red and black mustang.

"Is there a reason why you decided to disturb me?"

He shrugged, still sitting in his car, with his windows down so he could communicate with her. "I saw you and like I said, I missed you durin' the school day so obviously I was gonna miss you after school especially since it's Friday and I probably won't see you until Monday. Unless we cross paths at practice tomorrow."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." She began to jog once again, hoping John would get the hint, but no luck. He decided to drive next to her. "Oh my God! What do you want?!"

"It's late. You sure it's safe for you to run around here? There could be crazy pervs runnin' around waitin' for you."

Lita laughed humorlessly, stopping in place with John doing the same in his car. "Says the perv following me around."

"Hey, I'm just lookin' out for you."

"Right. By the way, I finally learned why Randy punched you yesterday. You deserved it."

_Crap. _"I was just messin' with him. Just a little joke."

"Well, mess with him some other way. Keep me out of whatever stupid shit you two have going on."

"You look extra hot when you're angry."

She rolled her eyes. "You never look hot."

John feigned hurt. "That was mean."

"Don't care. Now if you don't mind. I need to get going home now. Bye." She was about to start running again until he got out of his car.

"Wait." He was surprised when she actually did that.

"What do you want?"

"I could drop you off."

"No you can't. I'm running."

"Like I said, it's late. You shouldn't even be running this late."

"This is Towson, not the city-"

"Close enough."

"-I even run around Fed Hill sometimes. My parents don't care, so you shouldn't either. Plus, I have pepper spray. Pepper spray that I should probably use on you."

He ignored her. "I think we should start over."

"What?"

"Well, we have to work together for two of our classes, so I thought we could try to get along and possibly be friends."

She laughed just like she did the day before when he suggested it first. "I would have to like you in order for us to be friends," she began to say when she sobered up. "That's not possible."

"Why don't you wanna be friends with me?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"You behave the same way with me. That's just how our relationship works."

"We don't have a relationship." She shook her head while she thought about what she was about to say. "Look, you're right. We should probably try not to argue all the time because we do have horrible luck and have to work together."

"So you'll try stop being a mean bitch all the time?"

She sent him a fake smile. "Only if you try and stop being a pain in the neck." He was about to say something, but she thought of something else. "And whatever crap is going on between you and Randy, you should just leave me out of it."

"So friends?"

She snorted. "No Cena. I said we could try getting along so I could still have my sanity while working with you. I said nothing about being friends."

"Maybe I'll change your mind."

"Probably not. Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Bye." She began to run again so she could get home with him looking after until she disappeared from his sight. This was going to be much harder than he thought, but at least they decided they would try and get along. And if that happened, then they could become friends. He was determined to win this bet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
